In accordance with the recent trend towards miniaturization and increased levels of capacitance in electronic products, demand has increased for electronic components used in electronic products having a small size and high capacitance.
When the equivalent series inductance (hereinafter referred to as “ESL”) of a multilayer ceramic capacitor increases, the performance of the electronic product incorporating the multilayer ceramic capacitor may deteriorate. In addition, in accordance with the miniaturization and increased capacitance of the applied electronic component, an increase in ESL of the multilayer ceramic capacitor may more significantly deteriorate the performance of the electronic product.
Particularly, in accordance with an increase in performance of integrated circuits (ICs), decoupling capacitors have increasingly been used. Therefore, demand for multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs) having a three-terminal vertical multilayer structure, so-called “low inductance chip capacitors (LICC)”, capable of decreasing inductance in capacitors by decreasing a distance between external terminals to decrease a current flow path, has increased.